<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Medley of Serenades by Talcy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123129">Medley of Serenades</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talcy/pseuds/Talcy'>Talcy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Assassins &amp; Hitmen, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fourth Wall, Memes, Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talcy/pseuds/Talcy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Essentially short collections of stories I wrote for various events or just self-practice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Ichigaya Arisa/Shirokane Rinko, Udagawa Tomoe/Yamabuki Saaya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prompt: Bonsai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rinko is currently hurrying to Arisa’s house because she has some unfinished student council business to discuss with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the keyboardist arrived at the house, she heard…a certain meme song?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She must be mishearing things after watching the said meme song too many times online.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After greeting Arisa’s grandma (who is surprisingly friendly to outsiders), Rinko walks down the stairs to the basement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s her first time here, and she can’t deny that she’s a bit anxious about all the "antics" that happens here on a daily basis, as according to Arisa’s complaints about Poppin’ Party during council work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sounds are that of the meme song, there’s no mistaking it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Rinko found herself looking at….an odd sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All of the Poppin’ Party donned the formal western attire, complete with white shirts, black suits, and surprisingly smooth looking gloves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four members beside Arisa are holding a giant amber coffin, with a picture of Bonsai sticking on it. They all are performing the said meme dance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rinko walks over to Arisa, who’s playing the said meme song.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"U-uh, Ichigaya-san…The meme is a-already dea-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shh. Let us pay respects to the fallen Bonsai that Kasumi almost killed again."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Prompt: Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a long day for Yamabuki Saaya as she finds the sun to be setting. Although a day lasts significantly longer during the summer, it’s undeniable that Yamabuki Bakery gets a lot of customers, even on Saturdays. </p><p>The sunset casts long shadows in the bakery yet leaving a bright trail so the majority of the room is still illuminated. </p><p>All the remaining bread is taken off the shelves and stored. All the trays are collected and washed. Yet, the sign at the front door still hasn’t been flipped over.</p><p>Saaya is leaning on the counter, her right hand curled into a loose fit, supporting her face as she thinks about the upcoming reunion. </p><p>It’s been so long since she had some lone time with her girlfriend, the boisterous red-haired drummer. </p><p>She thinks about the time where they made bread together, especially when Tomoe almost tipped over the flour bag due to her being too excited.</p><p>But again, that’s what makes her Tomoe, isn’t it?</p><p>Sometimes, Saaya thought to herself that she’s so lucky to have a partner like Tomoe. </p><p>A strong person who won’t back down from challenges.</p><p>A responsibility big sister who can (literally) take care of the dark lord.</p><p>And a stunning girlfriend who takes her breath away every time she sees her.</p><p>*Ring~*</p><p>Saaya regains her focus and finds herself looking at the said drummer.</p><p>"Welcome back, Tomoe."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Prompt: Sleeping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">After the sun has set down, heavy rain arrived in Tokyo, filling the streets and storm drains with water. People fled into their houses for cover from the torrential downpour, and it's no different for the teal-haired guitarist and the brown-haired bassist who were on a date earlier.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">They both took a bath, got a change of clothing into sleepwear, and slept in the brunette's bed. Laying on her side, Imai Lisa looked at the rain through her windows, finding the raindrops hitting the glass panes hard, then quickly formed into lines streaking down the fragile surface.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Lisa tried conjuring the autumn rain from that day when Sayo and her sister finally made up. How she tried to help mend the breach between the two. She was surprised when Sayo thanked her despite the little contribution she had done, yet, the teal-haired guitarist told her it was plenty.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">From that day, a bond between her and the "Sadness Metronome" formed. Well, the "sadness" is probably inaccurate at this point. That bond was tested and brought even closer at their failure with SNS. And that leads to today, where, as Lisa can declare proudly, that Hikawa Sayo is her girlfriend.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">That said...</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Lisa took her phone out that is underneath the pillow, navigated it to her latest post from 5 minutes ago.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">"Ah, yes. Me. My girlfriend. And her 4-foot-long French fry."</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">So just why her first date with the guitarist had to go so wrong?!</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Perhaps the acme was reached when they both confessed to each other at the restaurant. Then the gods decide to immediately ruin her day by making her spill her drink, starting a rain, and forcing her to cling to Sayo when the sea of people decided it would be an excellent idea to try to get out the mall ALL at the same time, which, consequently, made her a blushing mess.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Sayo, who's tired from the battle for freedom, slept soundly with her 4-foot-long French fry.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">Lisa sighed and put down her phone, wanting to sneak a kiss, so she expects the guitarist to be still asleep. Turning her body over, she found her girlfriend to be looking at her, her eyes contained a mischievous glint.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">"Oh-h! Hey Sayo! I didn't expect you to be wa-"</p>
<p class="MsoNormal"> </p>
<p class="MsoNormal">The smirking guitarist pulled the bassist into a longing kiss.</p>
<p class="MsoNormal">"You really think I would just abandon you over a giant fry?"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Prompt: Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The teal-haired assassin walked down an alleyway with a dead silence surrounding her. As she looked forward, she can only see darkness ahead, only slightly illuminated by the moonlight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's not strange for the more forgotten sections of the city to be devoid of gas street lamps. Without a proper economy, mercenaries are everywhere, and despite having former knight training, she had to resort to being an assassin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sighing, Sayo held up her miniature oil lamp and looks at the bounty given by the bartender again, the parchment showed a vague drawing of a female figure, hair tied back, and an oddly specific cat smirk. The descriptions portrayed that the woman is a former assassin, who betrayed her former organization and is now on the run.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cold breeze against her skin brought her back to reality. Her gaze closely inspected every corner and shadow that's in her sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>How ironic. An assassin wondering in the dark looking for a target, it's like the perfect situation for someone to just-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Clang</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>The two short blades ringed loudly upon impact.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not bad~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The dark figure leaped backward, creating distance between the two. Sayo stayed silent and examined the figure. The assassin is cloaked, but she was still able to tell that it's a female, confirmed by the voice she heard earlier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The woman seemed to be about the same height as her, perhaps a bit shorter in stature. Her face showed a cat-like smirk, which further validates Sayo's suspicion of the identity of the attacker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stayed rigidly still. Slowly, the moon starts to illuminate the caliginous area where the two are standing. By some unspoken signal, both of them rushed toward each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their daggers clashed, Sayo quickly strikes again using the other side of her weapon, only to be countered by the cloaked woman, who revealed just a streak of brown hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The fight quickly turns into an intricate and deadly dance accompanied by the rustle of fabric and the clanging metal. The pair's breathing grew ragged and harsh as they attacked relentlessly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, Sayo manages to disarm her opponent and swiftly traps her opponent, her dagger at the brunette’s throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two's faces lean close, their faces red with exertion. One could say they were about to kis-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"HOLD UP! SERENADE-SAN. I THOUGHT THIS IS A DANCE BETWEEN BLADES, SINCE WHEN DID THIS TURN INTO A-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Comon Sayo~ Talcy-san is about to get to the juicy part, why did you interrupt him~"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You two need to seriously stop over-reacting so I can properly finish this Assassin au story..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>